Innocent Sorrow
by Away To Neverland
Summary: Set in Eclipse, Jacob & some of the pack members go to the graduation party to talk business but when they get there Jacob imprints. It isn't on a human but a vampire & not just any vampire, but the Cullen's beauty.
1. Chapter 1: Future Is Blank

Innocent Sorrow

Chapter One-Future Is Blank

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

Rosalie Hale sat outside listening to Alice talk away with Carlisle and Esme about the graduation party she saw that should go smoothly. She wasn't a fan of human any human party since Bella had walked into the family. They had to leave for the last party. "Rose!" Rosalie snapped out of her thoughts looking over at Alice who was running to her. "Yeah Alice?"

"Everything is blank!" Alice sat beside Rosalie on the steps and gave a loud huff. "Then does that mean the party is canceled?"

"No..its not danger blankness...its more of when Bella is around Jacob." Rosalie rolled her eyes. She crossed her legs and leaned back against her elbows. "Alice I don't want mutts around here. They will stink up the whole house. You know how Bella smells after being around them."

"Yes, I do know Rose. But if they come I want you to act..." Alice trailed off looking at Rosalie, trying to think of a word so she wouldn't make Rosalie angry. "Civil.." Rosalie looked at Alice who finished saying the last word in a mumble. "Civil...to dogs..I'll _try_ Alice. But I'm not making any promises." Rosalie stood up stretching then walked into the house to help set up with the party. Alice smiled to herself, jumping up as well and made her way inside to her purse. She was going to go shopping to grab everyone up some new clothes and other things needed for the party.

She was about to walk out the front door when she froze mid step. She started seeing the party, Rosalie going to the door then her future vanishing. It wasn't just for the graduation party, all of Rosalie's future vanished which caused a small panic in Alice. Forgetting the shopping, she grabbed her phone from her purse and called Edward. After a couple rings he picked up with a grumbling, "Hello Alice."

"Edward, we need to take extra care at the party."

"You called me during hunting for that? Alice..."

"No Edward, Rosalie's future has gone blank..not just for the party either." Alice leaned against the door frame of the house, glancing around. She heard Rosalie sigh in annoyance and heard Carlisle and Esme setting up a few things. "Alice its probably just because of...Jacob and the others. Bella's invited them though I doubt she'll want them there now." Edward sighed into the phone and Alice tapped her chin. "Is Jasper still hunting?"

"Yes, so is Emmett."

"Alright, I just want to be extra careful...that's all." Alice shook her head to herself and went out to her car. It was getting late so she didn't have to worry about the sun. "I know you do Ali. We'll be back in a couple hours then you and Rose can go hunt."

"Bye Edward." After hearing him say a 'bye' Alice hung up the phone and put it in her purse. She was going to speak to Jasper about helping keep everyone at the party calm enough, she didn't want anything going wrong like at Bella's party. Getting into her car she breathed out forcing a smile. "Just calm down Alice."

* * *

A few hours later...

"We're home!" Emmett's booming voice filled the house as he stepped into the front door. Rosalie stood up from the couch and went to him smiling. "Finally, I'm starving." Rosalie gave a small laugh, Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Sorry we were gone so long but you know how Edward is with his better safe than sorry moods." Rosalie rolled her eyes and heard Alice yell from outside, "Hurry up! The party is tomorrow and I want to make sure everything is perfect!" Emmett and Rosalie both groaned then Rose stepped away. "I guess its Pixie says time." Giving a quick peck on Emmett's lips, Rosalie ran out to go hunting with Alice who had bought a lot of things at the mall an hour earlier.

_-La Push-_

Jacob had tried calling Bella but without success. He knew she was angry with him, he threw the phone on the couch and stood up. "I'll be back later." He said to Billy then left the house. Once he was far enough he phased and began listening to the thoughts of Embry, Sam and some of the others. He sat down laying his head on his paws and shut his eyes.

_"So when are we going to that party Jake?" _ Jacob heard Embry and sighed in his head. _"Eight. We won't be able to stay too long. Just need to talk with the fangs and then we can leave." _

_"All of you need to be careful and keep your cool. Try not to get too angry and if you do leave." _ Jacob stood up hearing Sam speak to each one of them who were phased and who were going. He heard everyone start saying the 'of course' and 'yes' answers. Jacob stayed silent and layed back down.

* * *

Next Ch. Preview:

"Guess the leeches do know how to throw a party." Embry crossed his arms and they walked out to some of the Cullens. Away from any human ears Jacob and some of the others waited to start talking but then Jacob heard someone speak. "Well, look here Bella's brough her pets."


	2. Chapter 2: Party

Chapter Two-Party

_-Cullen Home-_

_Three Hours To Party..._

_

* * *

_

Rosalie was outside with Alice setting up the lights while trying to ignore how worried Alice was. "Alice, everything will be fine if you can't see anything its because the dogs came by. Hopefully they won't smell up everything." Alice jumped down from the tree landing on the ground and crossed her arms. "Rosalie I'm serious...what if..."

"What if what Alice? We keep the doors shut and go on a killing spree through most of them? Look, we've hunted and have animal blood for us in our own glasses in case anything happens. I know you hate being blind but sometimes it happens." Rosalie put her hands in her pockets while they walked back into the house going up to Alice and Jasper's room. They still needed to get ready, Emmett and Jasper were done already and were setting up the extra tables. Edward was out getting Bella and Carlisle and Esme were hunting.

Alice opened the closet while Rosalie sat down in a chair. "I can't stand it. Its almost making me wish I canceled.." Rosalie laughed making Alice huff out a breath. "Oh little pixie, you never cancel a party. So, that is saying alot." Alice pulled out a red and black dress that Rosalie's eyes widened out. "Ohhh!" Rosalie jumped up taking the dress from Alice and held it up to her. "You can say thank you later." Alice said smiling then pulled out her own black and white dress. Rosalie's dress had spaggetti straps and black lace covered it. The red was a dark blood red that Rosalie smirked at. "Oh I love this Alice."

* * *

_-La Push-_

_1 Hour To Party..._

Jacob walked out of his house wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He walked until he could meet up with Embry, Jared and Quil. "Guess we better get going." Jacob grumbled while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hell yeah! I want to see how these leeches do at a party."

"I'm just waiting for them to bite someone." Quil mentioned while walking. Jacob shook his head and opened the door getting into his car he had fixed up. Embry and Quil got in to and he started the car driving out of La Push towards the Cullen's home. "I'm looking forward to how Jake'll take it with Bella and the leech." Jacob shot a glare at Embry who made a "what" expression. "If you don't want to walk there I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Jacob looked straight while gripping the steering wheel and Embry glanced over the seat at Quil who shrugged.

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

_Time Of Party._

Humans were starting to arrive one by one. Everyone had already gone and been through the graduation with a breeze. Alice was chatting with a few people while Carlisle and Esme greeted the new guests. Rosalie stood by the window wearing her red and black dress, a cross necklace and had black heels on. Her hair was down and curled into ringlets except the small part that was up. "Wow Rose..." She turned her attention to Emmett who grinned at her then walked to her kissing her forehead. "You look beautiful." Most of the time, Rosalie was glad she couldn't blush around Emmett, his constant compliments would have made her redder than a blushing Bella.

"Thanks..." Rosalie smiled at Emmett and felt him take her hand. "So far so good.." He mumbled to her and kissed her.

* * *

_-Cullen Driveway-_

Jacob gripped the steering wheel tighter then got out of his car shutting the door a little too hard. "Sure you can handle going in?" Quil asked walking around from his side of the car with a grin. "Yes. Let's just get this over with." They walked up the driveway and the steps until they reached the front door. Jacob could smell all of the vampires there and he shook his head grimacing. "Looks nice outside but damn does it stink." Embry waved the air in front of his nose and gave a cough. "Agreed." Quil said then continued onto being silent. Jacob breathed in again and smelled their stench, but also smelled something almost sweet to him. He couldn't quite pin point it. He knocked twice on the door and took deep calming breaths through his mouth and saw the door open.

Carlisle gave a small polite smile to all three of them and stepped aside so they could walk in. "Welcome." The one word sounded too nice to Jacob who just nodded in responce. "Anyplace we could talk?" Carlisle nodded his head towards someplace on the outside of the house that was private enough. Jacob searched around for Bella until he found her and went to her. "Bella...hey." He watched her as she turned around and said in a small voice, "Hi Jacob." Jacob could see Edward walking to them. Once he was there, he put his arm around Bella and told her they all were to talk outside. He took Bella out and Jacob clenched and unclenched his fists following.

With the humans inside and vampires outside, except Esme and Rosalie, everyone stood calmly but the tension in the air did not go unnoticed. "Jacob in order for us to work together we'll have to start training. Jasper has experience in this sort of situation and I'm asking you speak with your alpha about the training in fighting the new borns." Jacob gave a sharp nod and crossed his arms. "As long as we get to kill some vampires." He heard heels clicking across the hard floors inside the Cullen's house and sighed. He was the only one there with Carlisle, Edward and Bella. Inside Embry was talking to Quil lowly, "Guess the leeches do know how to throw a party." Embry crossed his arms and they walked out to some of the Cullens. Away from any human ears Jacob and some of the others waited to start talking but then Jacob heard someone speak. "Well, look here Bella's brought her pets." Jacob looked to who had spoke and he froze in place.

The Cullen that had spoken was tall, blonde and completely stunning to him. He continued to stare at her, feeling something that made only her holding him still, only her that was making him want to go to her. He couldn't look away from her. Her golden eyes locked with his and he felt something snap. Everything in him changed, his feelings, his whole mind did a flip. It stayed fuzzy and cleared with all thoughts of her. When she looked away Jacob felt a frown cross his features and he finally could blink and look away. "Rosalie babe! Didn't Alice say to be civil?" Jacob looked back to her when he heard her name. _Rosalie..._

He said the name in his mind and saw the big vampire go to Rosalie and wrap his arms around her from behind. Rosalie smiled at this and relaxed against him. "Yes and I was, I didn't say dogs did I?" Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek which made Jacob angry. The anger came so fast that he almost growled. Noticing this he quickly forced it to stay down and turned back to Carlisle with his jaw locked.

Quil who had seen Jacob staring at Rosalie shook his head slowly. Which caused Embry to noticed and his eyes widen. He had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting, "on a vampire!", that certaitly would have been hard to explain to some of the guests.

Edward who had read what Embry thought along with Jacob and Quil's thoughts quickly pieced it all together. He groaned so low that only Bella heard him and he rested his head against her shoulder. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"More problems..." He grumbled back to her again, only her hearing.

* * *

Next Ch. Preview:

He couldn't stop glancing at her and swallowed hard. Holding up a hand he stopped Carlisle from starting to speak. "What is it Jacob?" Carlisle asked looking confused.

* * *

A/N

Please review! I would like at least 4 to 5 more reviews before writing and posting chapter three! :)

Links to Rosalie's Dress and Shoes are on my profile!


	3. Chapter 3: Imprinted

Chapter Three-Imprinted

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

Jacob tried keeping his breathing slow and calm. He tried to not look over at Rosalie who was still in the big guy's arms. Jacob's thoughts were fuming, he kept wanting to rip off the 'big guys' arms and he imagined himself doing so. His deeper thoughts were on a roll going _mine, mine, mine. _He glanced at Edward and saw him giving him a warning look. "So are we going to talk about how we can save _Edward's_ girlfriend before we all get killed?" Rosalie spoke up breaking the building silence and Jacob looked over at her. "Babe.." Emmett spoke low in her ear and tightened his arms. "I know Emmett I know...civil." She gave a fake smile to Jacob who swallowed hard. Her rude comment didn't bother him like it would have if he hadn't imprinted on her. But he did...and somehow he didn't mind it one bit.

"Rosalie, I was just filling Jacob in on the training we'll all need." Rosalie gave a nod then leaned her head back against Emmett's shoulder. Embry and Quil were quiet and glanced at Jacob. He was tense and tried to keep his eyes anywhere but on _her._ He could still see her from the corner of his eyes, part of her mostly. And that part currently had Emmett's hands running up and down her waist. Jacob's jaw clenched and he turned slightly so he couldn't see it. The feeling to growl was back and Jacob kept it back even though he didn't want to. "What else do we have to tell the mu-...them?" Rosalie shut her eyes as she felt Emmett's hands trailing slowly up and down her sides, down her hips and up to her shoulders. Jacob glanced over at her, but didn't make it obvious like he was looking at her. He looked at the ceiling and sides of the house, through the glass windows. He sighed in an aggrivated breath at how Emmett was touching her, but still, even though he shouldn't he wanted to see _just_ her. He couldn't stop glancing at her and swallowed hard. Holding up a hand he stopped Carlisle from starting to speak. "What is it Jacob?" Carlisle asked looking confused.

"I...I need to go. We'll talk about the rest later on but I...need to just go..."

"Is everything okay Jake?" Bella asked looking at him. He finally looked at her. After it all finally looking at Bella he didn't feel the sting of jealousy when he saw her in Edward's arms or even near him. He didn't evel feel hate for Edward over it. "I don't know yet Bella..." He gave a nod to all of them before walking by Rosalie and Emmett. He accidentally felt his hand brush against Rosalie's and felt a strange sting. "Ouch." Rosalie mumbled under her breath and rubbed her hand, opening her eyes and looking around her. "What is it babe?" Emmett moved so he was in front of her and put his hands on each side of her face gently. "Nothing I thought...nothing it was silly." Rosalie smiled at Emmett and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Jacob, who was inside the house starting to leave had glanced over at Rosalie for a last time and saw the kiss. His hands went into fists and he turned towards them, starting to walk back out. Embry and Quil grabbed him by the arms and yanked him outside. "Woah you can't start a fight now." Quil said quickly, while he and Embry both forced Jacob towards the Rabbit. "But-"

"Jacob shut it and get in the car we need to talk to Sam." Jacob gave a final look at the house and got in the backseat feeling too angry to drive. Embry got in the drivers seat while Quil sat up front and Jacob just noticed his hands were slightly shaking. Taking deep breaths he forced himself to calm down and shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

_-La Push- First Beach-_

Jacob paced back and forth trying to clear the image of Rosalie kissing Emmett. The memory made him angry and he felt his hands were tightly clenched again. Paul and Leah were sitting quietly, Seth was sitting next to his sister and sighed. "What's this about?" He asked sounding bored. Sam walked up noticing all the pack members and crossed his arms. "Alright, what is so important?" Quil spoke up then while Embry sat smiling trying to not bust up laughing. "Jacob imprinted at the party." Sam uncrossed his arms and nodded. "Okay...on who? We'll have to make sure she isn't scared of us...let alone Jacob." Embry laughed under his breath and Quil took a step back. "Well, you see...he didn't exactly imprint on a guest." Sam stiffened and raised his eyebrows then looked at Jacob. "Jacob? Who did you imprint on?"

"Not a human." Jacob said through his teeth pacing a little faster trying to keep calm. "Oh lord you imprinted on a leech?" Leah was done being quiet as she stood up. "You did that on a bloodsucker!" She yelled glaring at Jacob. Jacob turned to her fast and yelled, "I can't help it! I didn't exactly mean to imprint on a le-...on a le-..." Jacob couldn't finish saying the word. He couldn't bring himself to call Rosalie a leech. Leah threw her hands up in the air and continued glaring. "Imprinting is the most cruel thing on this planet!" Leah walked off breathing out hard. Sam glanced down shaking his head. "She doesn't understand it Jacob. So...you imprinted on one of them...which was it?"

"Edward's sister." Jacob said standing still. "He has two of them so which one?"

"Blonde one...Rosalie..." Jacob breathed out the whole small sentence. "Oh nice." Seth said and stood up. "I'll be back after checking on Leah." He left them and Jacob started pacing again. "Did you tell her?" Sam looked at him and could place him like he was a caged animal. Jacob kicked the sand making it throw everything. "No. I didn't."

"And why not?"

"Because her boyfriend or husband would have killed him." Embry spoke up with a yawn. Sam sighed and crossed his arms again. "She'll find out sooner or later and you need to tell her."

"I can't..not yet..before the fight though." Jacob mumbled the words then stopped pacing again. After a while of silence he finally started speaking about the training that Carlisle had told him about.

* * *

_-Cullen Home- A Few Days Later-_

The knock at the door was loud and fast. Rosalie walked down the stairs pulling on her shoes and breathing through her mouth. The smell from Jacob and the others was still in the house and she didn't want it going into her nose. "Coming jeeze can't you wait a minute?" Pulling her other shoe on finally she straightened her shirt and opened the door.

There stood Jacob Black with his hands in his pockets. He looked at Rosalie and tried to act as normal as he could while he forced his poor excuse out of his mouth, "I-is Bella here?"

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"I actually feel sorry for you mutt." Jacob blinked and looked at Rosalie, ignoring the mutt comment completely. "Why?"

"Because you actually think you have a chance with Isabella-Wanna-Be-A-Vampire-Swan. You need to face it, its _never_ going to happen."

* * *

A/N

I said I wanted about 4-5 more reviews before I posted chapter three but I couldn't help with the posting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter so if you did tell me how you did with the nice review button :)


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Lose Focus

Chapter Four-Don't Lose Focus

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

Rosalie stared at Jacob and then her eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are _you_ here mutt?" Jacob flinched at Rosalie's cold tone. "I...was looking for Bella."

"I heard you ask that question. But your not supposed to be on _our_ land." Jacob sighed and looked at her. She had her arms crossed now and was glaring at him. "Well, I...its been lifted...for a while...until we get the red head." Rosalie just nodded and stepped back about to shut the door. Jacob quickly put his hand against the door so she couldn't. "Excuse you." She hissed and he moved his hand away. "Sorry..."

"Bella isn't here mutt. So do me a favor and go away." Jacob nodded slowly turning and walked down the porch steps. Rosalie's voice made him stop amd turn around as she said, "I actually feel sorry for you mutt." Jacob blinked and looked at Rosalie, ignoring the mutt comment completely. "Why?"

"Because you actually think you have a chance with Isabella-Wanna-Be-A-Vampire-Swan. You need to face it, its never going to happen." Jacob nodded slowly just looking at her. She glanced down and then slowly shut the door. "Next time take a picture dog it'll last longer." The door clicked shut and Jacob could hear her aggrivated sigh. He left then, going back to La Push.

* * *

_-La Push-_

_"What a cold bitch." _Paul spoke up in everyone's mind when they saw Jacob's memory of speaking to Rosalie. Jacob jumped up from where he was laying and snarled at Paul. Paul just thought of an image of his human self shrugging his shoulders and said, "_Sorry but its true. Feel bad for you about that imprint." _Jacob snarled again stepping towards Paul. Sam shook his head and spoke up then. _"Enough. We have to go and see the fighting. Now get going." _He was using his alpha command which caused everyone to stand and start heading to the clearing. Jacob walked behind everyone sighing. Seth finally spoke up saying, _"They don't sound so bad like Paul always makes out. You can try to get your imprints attention when we get there." _Everyone picked up their pace, moving faster so they got there quicker. _"If she even notices..."_ Jacob thought still following slowly.

* * *

_-The Clearing-Start Of Training-_

All the wolves stopped at the clearing, Carlisle was waiting to speak and Edward was standing with Bella. Jasper was with Alice near Carlisle and Rosalie was leaning against Emmett while his arm was around her waist. "Thank you for coming. Jasper is going to show us moves and teach us all how to fight the new borns." Carlisle stepped back and Jasper walked forward, along with Edward. All the others watched while they started "fighting". Using moves that Jasper was saying then doing. Jacob wathed Rosalie out of the corner of his eye, her hair was braided and on the side, she watched the fight looking a bit bored. Jacob didn't notice he wasn't even paying attention to the fight until he heard Jasper say, "Don't lose focus."

Rosalie walked forward moving away from Emmett and looked closer at the fight. "Rosalie want to try?" Edward moved away while Rosalie stepped in front of Jasper and smiled. "Any chance to get another vampire down on their ass I'm all for it." She said smiling. Jasper chuckled and took hold of her arm pulling it up showing her how to get out of a hold. She did as Jasper had shown her, soon having his arms back. With a grin Jasper had easily slipped out of her hold and had her on her back, on the ground with his hand on her throat. "Don't ever think you have the upper hand Rose, they'll turn quick." She nodded and shoved his hand away before getting up.

The wolves watched closely while Bella had come over and leaned against Jacob. The training continued on for a long while, it was dark soon enough and Jacob could tell Bella was getting tired. He felt her fingers moving through his fur and he sighed. _"Guess blondie isn't all that bad." _Jacob heard Paul mumble. He looked at Edward and had his own thoughts, _"Can you get Bells? I want...to talk to Rosie." _Rosie, that was his name for her. He hadn't heard Emmett use it so far and he liked he had something for her that Emmett didn't. Edward sighed starting to say no but then decided against it. He went over to Bella and held out his hand for her. "I should take you home, Charlie will start wondering when you'll be getting in." Bella took Edward's hand and stood up then looked down at Jacob. "See you.." Jacob glanced at her and gave a nod then stood up and stretched.

The other wolves stood and were starting to leave one by one. Seth who had heard Jacob's thoughts to Edward said, _"Good luck." _Then was gone. Leah didn't say a word as she left. Jacob looked at Sam and sat down. _"I'm going to stay for a while...see if I can even talk to her." _Sam gave a sharp nod then left with the last remaining wolves. Jacob turned his head seeing Jasper talking with Alice while everyone else was in a circle speaking to one another. Rosalie was the only one alone, sitting on the ground taking her hair out of the braid while running her fingers through it.

Jacob walked out of sight, phasing back and pulling his clothes on then slowly walked to her. "Hey.." She glanced up at him then sighed and stood. "What?"

"I wanted to um.." Jacob put his hands in his pockets swallowing hard. It was becoming very hard for him to even look at her. "Um what?" Emmett walked over to them and cleared his throat. Jacob stepped back and kept his hands tightly in his pockets. "Hey Rose I was going to go hunting with Jasper wanna come?" Emmet smiled at her and Jacob saw her smile back. In his mind he kept repeating, _'please say no, please say no'._ "No thanks, I already promised Alice I'd hunt with her tomorrow."

"Alright then. See you at home." Emmett kissed Rosalie on the lips then left at a human pace. Jacob had to force himself to calm down and looked at Rosalie. "So what were you trying to get out earlier?"

"I wanted to talk to you.." Jacob mumbled glancing down.

"We are talking." Rosalie said in a duh matter. Jacob took his hands out of his pockets and gave a light laugh. "Sorry...about earlier today I just though she would have been there." Rosalie's eyebrows went together and she crossed her arms. "So...you want to speak to me about Bella?" She rolled her eyes then turned and walked away. Jacob started to feel panic hit him, he quickly followed trying to not grab her and turn her around. "No! No...I wanted to tell you that you were right."

"Like usual but what about?" Rosalie turned around and looked at Jacob. He sighed and smiled slightly. "About its never going to happen...I've finally figured that out." Rosalie uncrossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. "Good. You needed to." Jacob nodded and stepped closer to her. "I saw you were right nothing I do would ever change her mind...but I'm glad."

"Glad? Why?" Rosalie asked being curious. "Because...that means I can move on and not drive everyone crazy." He laughed lowly only thinking, "_Because I've seen someone better."_

_

* * *

_

Next:

"Why do you keep coming around Jacob?" Jacob couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when she said his name. "Because...I..."

* * *

A/N

Hope you all liked this chapter, I tried making it a bit longer and I changed it a bit with the fighting part. Hope you liked how I had Jacob and Rose start to talk some more, I'm going to try to keep everything to Eclipse as close as possible but of course add and change a few things. If you want you can tell me what you think would be cool for future chapters and I could add it.

Anyway, let me know how you felt with a review! =)


	5. Chapter 5: Score One

Chapter Five-Score One

* * *

_-A Few Weeks Later- Cullen Home-_

Rosalie was in the garage leaning over her car. She didn't know what was wrong but was going to enjoy fixing it. Edward was about to leave to go see Bella when he got a call from Jacob. "That Bella?" Rosalie asked while Edward handed her what she needed then grabbed his own keys. He got into his volvo and started the engine. "No, Jacob." Rosalie rolled her eyes mumbling under her breath. Edward answered the phone while driving out of the garage and driveway. "Hello Jacob." Edward drove fast down the road while waiting for Jacob's reply. "Hey...is Rosalie home?" Edward stopped when he saw a car on the main road go by then turned on after it. "Yeah..."

"What about..._**him?**_" Edward sighed at Jacob's word for Emmett. Jacob refused to call Emmett by his name, he'd call him it, leech or something else. "No, Emmett is not there. She's home alone for now." Edward could hear Jacob getting into his car and start its engine. "Jacob..when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. Soon maybe, I don't want to be killed by _**it.**_"

"You need to tell her besides I can't keep this from Emmett too much longer." Jacob sighed aggrivated and drove a little faster in his car. "I didn't _mean_ to imprint on your sister, but you can be happy that I'm not still fighting for Bella."

"I'm glad about that...now you just have to deal with imprinting on my brothers wife." Jacob hit the steering wheel and stopped his car. "Damn leech don't make it any easier!" He hung up throwing his phone into the seat next to him, he took a few calming breaths and drove again.

Edward calmly hung up his phone and smiled to himself. "This is very amusing." He said to himself as he pulled into Bella's driveway.

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

Rosalie backed up from her car when she heard an engine in the driveway. She walked out of the garage when the engine cut off and saw Jacob getting out of his car. "Why are you here again?" Jacob smiled and walked up putting his keys in his pockets. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well, I'm off patrol and decided to try to get used to your smell so I dont gag during the fight." The words came out before Jacob could change them and he braced himself for her cold nature to come out. Rosalie just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "My smell? Gagging? Ha! If anyone is going to gag it'll be me over you mutt." She turned and walked back into the garage. Jacob could see tools around the floor of the garage as he walked closer. He saw Rosalie leaning over the opened hood of her car and walked to stand next to it. "What's wrong with it?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be still standing here now would I?" Jacob smiled and looked at the car's engine. "I can take a look." He glanced at her and saw eyebrows raise. "I'm pretty good at stuff like this...so..." Rosalie shrugged and pulled her tools closer to them. "Sure why the hell not?" Jacob grinned and picked up some of the tools and started checking out the car. He saw from the corner or his eye that Rosalie was leaning against the side of the car, facing him. "So why do you even want to attempt to help me?"

"Hmm..why the hell not?" He quoted her except for the 'sure' part. She laughed, actually laughed and shook her head. "I'm serious."

"Might as well try to get along with some of you before the fight." He said shrugging. "Uh huh...why do I have a feeling thats not why?" Jacob glanced at her then easily found the problem with the car and started fixing it. "Here we are." He said, ignoring her question completely. She leaned over and looked then rolled her eyes. "Really? I spend an hour working on it and I can't find a damn thing."

"Told you I was good." Jacob said smirking. Rosalie laughed again, she couldn't help it. "Men and their 'I was good' talks." The only thing wrong with the car was that there was things loose in the engine, Rosalie let Jacob tighten them since she was sure she'd break them if she started tightening them. "So...mutt..." Jacob sighed kneeling down starting to put all her tools away. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Jacob saw her kneel down and start to help him, he smiled at her and stood up only after she did. "No problem.."

* * *

_-A Couple Hours Later-La Push-_

Jacob was walking in his wolf form in the woods and couldn't seem to rest, he thought he had made pretty good progress with Rosalie considering she couldn't stand the smell of wolves. And considering she hated them...or at least he thought she did. He sat down and started thinking of new ways he could go over to the Cullen's home, how he could stay around her and possibly get her to like him. She obviously liked working with cars, which he had a mental prayer of thank you for his imprint to be _that_ kind of girl. Standing up he slowly walked again, with no one else phased he had more times to his thoughts. He found it a bit better than thinking as a human that way no one could bother him as much.

He started wondering how he could tell her about imprinting, he had know idea what words to use. No idea what her reaction would be. But he couldn't help hope it was better than what he thought.

* * *

_-Week Before Fight-_

Rosalie was out hunting, Alice had dragged Emmett, Bella and Jasper shopping. Edward was who knows where. She crouched seeing a deer and jumped tackling it. She broke its neck easily then bit into it, draining it slowly. She didn't hear Jacob walking or even coming closer, she was too focused on getting ever last drop from the buck. Jacob had stopped close, too close by now and just watched her. Others would think that was disgusting, how the blood she wasn't getting ran down the side of the animal's neck but thanks to this imprint he didn't exactly use the word disgusting. Jacob found it interesting, a little gross but thats how she lived.

Rosalie finished the deer and stood up, finally noticing Jacob's presence. She turned around slowly wiping the blood of her mouth and chin. "You know its not smart walking up on a vampire when said vampire is hunting?" Jacob walked a bit away and phased to his human form, pulling his clothes on then walked back to her. "Well, you were done and I didn't exactly mean to so that doesn't count." Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked for something to wipe the blood off her hands.

Jacob ripped the end of his shirt and handed it to her. She looked at him a little cautious then took it and used it to wipe her hands off. stuck it in her pocket then dragged the deer next to some trees and covered it up in case anyone went by they wouldn't notice it straight away. She threw the piece of shirt onto it then walked back to Jacob who was now leaning against a tree. "Why do you keep coming around mutt?" Jacob was going to answer but decided not to. He didn't want her calling him 'mutt' or 'dog' or any other names she could come up with, which he knew was probably a lot. So he stayed silent.

Rosalie crossed her arms and huffed out a breath. Jacob hid a grin looking at her because he thought she looked cute in her half pouting. "Why do you keep coming around Jacob?" Jacob couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when she said his name. "Because...I..." He trailed off on purpose and chuckled when she uncrossed her arms and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Oh...thinking of strangling me cause I won't answer?" He grinned at her, completely joking.

"Hmm...and they said Edward was the excellent mind reader, they certainly haven't tried you out." Jacob's grin vanished as he saw she was actually serious. She smirked at him and walked over leaning against the tree right next to him. "You know...that's score one for me."

"Score one?"

"Yeah..because I made you think I was serious." She smiled and Jacob laughed looking at her. "I knew you weren't." He said even thought he did in fact think she was dead serious. And dead as in _his_ dead. "But you never know...I could have been." She took one hand out of her pocket then ran her nail across his neck. He swallowed hard and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Should be going." She said with a smirk then started walking off. Jacob started getting an idea, all thanks to her. "So this...scoring game...I'll start winning it." Rosalie turned around and started walking backwards. "You think so?"

"Oh Rosie...I count on it."

* * *

Next:

"So for score's sake lets see how good you are."

"Good I am?" Jacob asked looking at her. "Yeah Jacob, lets see how good you can fight a vampire. Unless you weren't paying attention to my brothers training." Jacob stared at Rosalie who was smiling a little evily.

* * *

A/N

Okay so I tried making this chapter a little longer, don't think it got much longer as I wanted it. Hope you like how the story is moving along.

Also, if you really like this story then if you want you could check out my other twilight fanfics:

Ashes To Ashes

Victoria's Comeback

I have another but I haven't updated that in a while, but its all up to you. Anyway let me know what you thought about this chapter with a review =D


	6. Chapter 6: Closer

Chapter Six-Closer

* * *

_-Woods-_

Rosalie stopped at once when she heard Jacob speak. She turned around slowly and looked at him puzzled. "Rosie?" Jacob's eyes widened when he realized that he had called her by the name he used in his thoughts. A light blush went across his face and he started speaking but stuttered a few times. "Well, I...don't thinks its right to call you leech or anything else."

"What about Rosalie or just Rose?" She crossed her arms and shifted back and forth to each of her feet. "Too many people call you both, I'm sure something new is good yeah?" Jacob spoke honestly. He saw the tension in her face as she sat down where she was standing. He cautiously walked and sat in front of her, not wanting to get her angry or worse. "To be honest...I sometimes hate being called Rose." She spoke low and Jacob breathed quieter so he wouldn't miss her words. "Why?" He was curious now, all anyone called her was Rose. "...Royce called me Rose everytime." He saw she was hestitating, this side of her was different than what he saw before. She looked...worried, tense, other emotions. "Who's Royce?" Jacob could swear he saw her flinch. "No one. No one important that is." She stood up quickly and shoved her hands into her pockets a bit hard.

Jacob stood up looking at her and his eyebrows went together. He was about to ask again and press the matter but he could see she was somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't want her upset over anything or _anyone._ He didn't want to make her angry either, so he just gave a stern nod. "Is it alright if I call you Rosie?"

"Only if I can call you Jakey." She smirked at him and he held back a whine. His sisters had always called him Jakey, around all his friends and it annoyed the hell out of him. He got to thinking, if he could call her Rosie for his hated name then so be it. He grinned and even wondered if it would piss Emmett off. "Fine...but..."

"But what?"

"I'm the only one that gets to call you Rosie, your the only one who gets to call me...Jakey." He shuddered at saying it, distaste came to him with the memories of teasing from his sisters. "Hmm...I guess I can agree to that." Jacob smiled brightly. He felt he could be beaming with the small happiness that the little name exchange gave him. "Good Rosie." He grinned at her and she smiled. "I suppose it is _Jakey."_ He shook his head at that and sighed.

This was going to be a pain from his pack brothers and sister.

* * *

_-Later At Night-La Push-_

"_Ohh Jakey wanna go on patrol with us?"_ Paul chuckled in his head and sat showing a wolf grin. _"__**Don't. **__Call me that, only __**she**__ gets to."_ Jacob growled at Paul which caused another laugh from Paul through his head. "_And none of us are as special? I feel hurt!"_ Paul tried to keep it straight, to not laugh but he couldn't help it. Jacob scowled and stood up walking off. He kept walking until he saw Sam, he stopped and waited for what he was sure was going to be a lecture.

_"Your spending too much time over the border Jacob." _Sam was facing straight, he didn't turn his head to look at Jacob. Jacob saw they were at the cliffs, Sam was sitting at the edge and Jacob layed down. "_I'm spending time with my __**imprint.**__" _Jacob didn't see why he had to clarify his reason. For a while, Sam was now not understanding anymore. It pissed Jacob off. Jacob stood up and started to dig his claws in the ground. He could hear all the thoughts Sam had about Rosalie. Every so often he'd hear, _leech_ or _bloodsucker._ Also he heard the words, _cold _and _bitch. _Jacob found that offensive. She wasn't like that at all, even with the little time he spent with her now, he knew she wasn't _really _like that.

Something had made her tougher, stronger. He didn't know what, he wanted to know but wasn't going to press her. He glared at Sam then growled lowly. Sam finally turned around and growled in return. "_You don't even know her Uley. So before you start thinking those thoughts, actually know the person."_

_"I do know her. She's a cold dead leech who you were unfortunately fated to. Just makes our jobs harder." _Sam turned around leaving his back facing Jacob. Jacob continued to dig his claws harder into the ground. "_Say anything else about her and you will no longer be the alpha. You are only it because I don't want to step up. But your making it look more appealing." _Sam stiffened slightly but stayed silent. Jacob left the area running back closer to the Cullens home. He stopped when he smelt the scent of Edward and followed it.

Edward was covering up a few dead deers. Jacob stopped and sat down, sighing in his head. Edward turned around and dusted off his hands then put them behind his back. "Hey Jakey." Jacob looked at Edward and growled, Edward looked at him amused and sat down on a rock. "_Dammit! She told you!" _

"Actually I saw it in her head...just like I see other things." Jacob wondered what he was talking about then remembered his conversation with Sam. "_Oh..."_ Edward gave a sharp nod and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think the progress you are making with Rosalie is...good. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked you back to La Push with all her complaining about your smell."

Jacob smiled in his head and layed down. "_She mentions me?"_

"She mentions your smell. And a few other things but that information is currently being withheld." Edward chuckled when he heard Jacob's groan from his mind. "_That's not fair."_

"Life isn't fair." Edward said with a shrug. Jacob glared at him then sighed. He remembered something then layed his head on his paws. "_Who's Royce?"_ Jacob saw Edward stiffen. He also saw his eyes turn a darker shade, close to black. When Edward didn't answer Jacob started to get annoyed. _"Who is Royce?"_ He spoke more slowly over each word in his mind. "That...that's not my business to tell, Jacob." Jacob looked at the ground and swallowed. "_Rosie said he was no one...he hurt her didn't he? That why she was like that?" _Jacob rethought his conversation with Rosalie when she mentioned Royce. Edward sighed and gave a slight nod. "He...Jacob I really can't say anything. If you want to know so bad then ask Rosalie when she's more comfortable with you."

"_Alright. If it upsets her I'll just avoid it all together." _

"Its a never ending sting." Edward said as he stood up. "By the way, did you tell her about..." Edward trailed off and smiled. "_No...not yet..I will soon though." _

"Before the fight?" Edward crossed his arms looking at Jacob. Jacob gave a lazy nod and suddenly felt very tired. "Good. And if your trying to annoy Emmett its working, he doesn't like her smelling like you." Edward said while walking away. Jacob grinned to himself and closed his eyes. "_Well, too damn bad."_ He heard Edward chuckle and sighed. At least he was annoying someone. He couldn't stay awake any longer, he slowly fell asleep with too many thoughts.

* * *

_-Woods-Close To Treaty Line-_

Rosalie was out walking with Emmett and stopped when she saw a patch of fur curled up asleep. "Ahh Jakey." She pulled her arm from Emmett and ran over sitting down on her knees next to him. "Rose come on you smell enough like him as it is!" Emmett said very low, being not too happy. "He doesn't smell _that_ bad." Emmett just stared at her and then shook his head. Rosalie started to run her fingers through Jacob's fur slowly and smiled.

Jacob slowly started waking up felling something cold go through his fur. He blinked his eyes open slowly then saw Rosalie out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Jakey." She smirked and he whined at the name. He got up and stretched shaking his head to get some of the leaves off. Rosalie stood up and picked a few leaves from his ears. "Jakey thats funny." Emmett laughed at it and started thinking of ways to tease Jacob about it. "Only I get to call him that." Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Emmett then turned her attention back to Jacob.

Emmett didn't like it.

But Jacob sure as hell did.

Jacob purposely put his head against Rosalie's stomach and rubbed then walked aound and brushed his side against her back. He was putting his scent on her and gave Emmett a 'I'm marking what's mine' look. Emmett glared and walked over his hands in light fists. Rosalie noticed and laughed. "Emmett don't get mad he's playing around. Since when can't _you_ take a joke?" She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "...Fine." Emmett mumbled out. Jacob left them going out of sight and phased back. He pulled on his clothes feeling a little stiff, walking back he stretched some more and yawned. "At least I had a nice wake up call, Rosie." Emmett looked back and forth between Jacob and Rosalie. "Rosie?" Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Only he calls me that."

Emmett showed a pout and looked at her. "But..." Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "No way, you call me Rose that's good enough for you." Emmett sighed and glanced at Jacob who was grinning smugly. "Fine."

"Now Emmett, go hang out with the others I want to ask Jacob some things." Emmett just looked at her. "Your sending me away?" He made a gasp sound and put his hand over his heart. "That hurts...very bad." Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You will live, I'll be home later." Emmett groaned then walked at a human pace away. "Fiiine."

Once he was gone Jacob turned to Rosalie. "Is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Rosalie dropped her arms to her sides and smiled. "Sorta like a kid." Her laughing caught him off guard, he thought she'd at least yell at him. "He's one of the adult kid types fun to have around."

"Ahh...I see." Jacob smiled and felt very happy that she had sent _**him**_ away. He kicked a rock and looked at her. "So what things do you want to ask me?"

"So we're playing a scoring game. I have one and you have zero, so I want to know have you been paying attention to the training?" Jacob thought over her words and smiled some. He had been paying attention. But he had payed attention to her more. "Yes..why?"

She smiled and started swinging her arms back and forth some. "So for score's sake lets see how good you are."

"Good I am?" Jacob asked looking at her. "Yeah Jacob, lets see how good you can fight a vampire. Unless you weren't paying attention to my brothers training." Jacob stared at Rosalie who was smiling a little evily. He started to feel uncomfortable, he couldn't fight her. If he hurt her he'd feel terrible, or be killed by _**him.**_ "If your scared I'd beat you I could go easy on you." She was still smiling evily and stopped swinging her arms. "No...I just don't want to hurt you." He whispered which caused Rosalie to raise her eyebrows. "Emmett would kill me...so..." Rosalie had the 'oh' face now and laughed. "It won't be _real _fighting we just need to see how much you've learned."

Jacob wasn't sure about this, he felt nervous over it. But it would get him closer to her. "...Alright." Rosalie smiled stepping to the side. "You do remember he said to not let them get their arms around you?" Jacob nodded and blinked, he didn't see her there. He felt cool arms go around his waist and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Good then, now go phase Jakey. I want to train."

* * *

Next:

Jacob watched her cautiously, he saw her starting to make her move and she smiled. "Don't hold back, I'm not going to break." She spoke softly and continued smiling. Jacob shifted to his hind legs and jumped, making his own move.

* * *

A/N

I hope you liked this chapter its a _little_ longer :) I'll try to get the future chapters much longer and update as much as I can.

Let me know what you thought with a review =D


	7. Chapter 7: My Imprint

**Previously: **

**Jacob wasn't sure about this, he felt nervous over it. But it would get him closer to her. "...Alright." Rosalie smiled stepping to the side. "You do remember he said to not let them get their arms around you?" Jacob nodded and blinked, he didn't see her there. He felt cool arms go around his waist and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Good then, now go phase Jakey. I want to train."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven-_My_ Imprint

* * *

_-Woods-Close To Treaty Line-_

Jacob stood there until she removed her arms and then he finally forced his legs to move. He walked out of view pulling off his clothes so he could save them for after their "fight". He took deep breathes then phased after a few moments. He walked out to Rosalie and saw her take off her jacket and hang it up over a tree branch. A patch of sun hit her hand and he did a small double take when her skin sparkled. "_Well that's different."_ He thought to himself.

Rosalie walked to in front of him and reached her hand up and touched his snout. He felt her fingers go to the edge of his nose and he sneezed, causing her to laugh. "Oops." He play growled at her and snapped his teeth close to her side. She dodged it and ended up on his back like straddling a horse. "We need a better place to do this." Jacob gave a nod of his head and started walking. He felt her fingers running through his fur and smiled in his head.

After a short time of walking, he stopped in a clearing and she slid off his back stretching. "Okay this is perfect." She moved so she was in front of him and started pacing a little, he could tell she was thinking of what to do now, she turned to him and went into a small crouch. Jacob watched her cautiously, he saw her starting to make her move and she smiled. "Don't hold back, I'm not going to break." She spoke softly and continued smiling. Jacob shifted to his hind legs and jumped, making his own move.

He landed behind her, which caused her to roll until she was facing him again, she backflipped close enough to a tree and climbed up it. He growled some sniffing, searching for her. He was about to make a move but felt her jump on his back. He growled and rolled quickly so she was knocked off, he jumped up facing her and snarled. She was laying on the ground and was laughing, her hands on the ground next to each of her sides. "Nice!" She pushed herself up and slowly started to glance around, he hunched up his shoulders and moved towards her. "Do you trust me Jacob?" He paused seeing she was completely serious. He gave a slow nod of his head and saw as she walked forward and jumped, grabbing a tree branch and swung towards him.

He moved to the side and did his own small jump, grabbing her lightly around the waist with his teeth, not biting in all the way and slammed her to the ground and held her down with his paw on her chest. She pushed at his paw roughly, causing him to place each of his paw's on each side of her shoulders. He growled and moved his head close, fake biting her neck and pulled up.

The whole "fight" lasted about four to five minutes. She looked up at him and smiled while patting his nose. "Good job." He backed up when she started to straighten and he sat down. "Thanks." Rosalie smiled and stood up brushing the dirt off her pants and sighed. Jacob glanced around then gave a loud bark at her. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "What wolfy?" He stood up and went into some bushes and phased back. "Can you go get my clothes?"

"Oh! Sure just don't step out and surprise me." He laughed and heard her run off. He phased back quickly and glanced around. After a couple minutes he heard her return and she walked slowly towards where he was. "Decent?" He barked at her and she set his clothes down then walked away some. He chuckled in his head at her word of "decent", after phasing back he pulled on his clothes and walked out to her. "That actually was fun." He stopped walking when he saw she had her shirt raised up her side checking where he had grabbed her. "Dammit I didn't hurt you did I?" He quickly went over to her and started looking for any puncture marks and swallowed. She pushed her shirt down quick and stepped back from him. "I'm alright."

"I didn't leave a mark did I?"

"No." She smiled and he sighed in relief. She saw the look of relief on his face and her eyebrows went together. "Jacob why were you worried?" He rubbed the back of his neck and tried thinking of what to say. He was blank, he mentally groaned then looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and had her head tilted to the side. "The grown up kid would kill me." He shrugged and she nodded.

"Listen Rosie...I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright." He turned her around and pushed her towards a part of the clearing that had some flowers on the ground. They sat down and he smiled some at her. "What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked curiously while looking at him. "Rosalie...do you know what imprinting is? Or have you ever heard of it?" Rosalie looked at Jacob and shook her head no. "Nope."

"Oh good then I get to tell you." He grinned moving closer without her realizing it. "An imprint my dear Rosie is what a wolf does. When he sees her for the first time and imprints...everything changes..." Rosalie was curious now and listened closer. Jacob swallows hard and continued speaking. "How does everything change?" Again Jacob swallowed and tried to keep his nerves settled. "She becomes his everything...she's the one holding him into the balance...his purpose is to protect her, love her, be anything he can for her as long as she'd have him. She's his other half..." He saw her taking all of this in and glanced around then finally looked at her. "Wow...that is interesting...but why tell me?" He made eye contact and leaned close like he was going to say something in her ear.

Then kissed her lips lightly.

Rosalie was stunned and her eyes widened, she felt a spark from where their lips touched and before she could pull away Jacob already had and his mouth was next to her ear. He was whispering lowly saying, "Because Rosie...your _my _imprint."

* * *

Next:

"What! No this...this is all wrong it can't be true!"

"...But it is..."

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit busy but i'll try to keep you updated

i hope you liked this chapter please leave me a review letting me know what you thought =)


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

**Previously: **

**"Oh good then I get to tell you." He grinned moving closer without her realizing it. "An imprint my dear Rosie is what a wolf does. When he sees her for the first time and imprints...everything changes..." Rosalie was curious now and listened closer. Jacob swallows hard and continued speaking. "How does everything change?" Again Jacob swallowed and tried to keep his nerves settled. "She becomes his everything...she's the one holding him into the balance...his purpose is to protect her, love her, be anything he can for her as long as she'd have him. She's his other half..." He saw her taking all of this in and glanced around then finally looked at her. "Wow...that is interesting...but why tell me?" He made eye contact and leaned close like he was going to say something in her ear.**

**Then kissed her lips lightly.**

**Rosalie was stunned and her eyes widened, she felt a spark from where their lips touched and before she could pull away Jacob already had and his mouth was next to her ear. He was whispering lowly saying, "Because Rosie...your my imprint."**

* * *

Chapter Eight-Pain

* * *

_-Close To Treaty Line-_

Rosalie was about to speak but was cut off short from a loud growl coming a few feet from them. Jacob stiffened realizing who had been the one to growl. Emmett walked over and pulled Rosalie away from Jacob. Before either could react, Emmett had Jacob by the throat on the ground choking him. Rosalie flinched and grabbed at Emmett's arm. "Emmett! NO!" Jacob pushed at Emmett's hand trying his best to not have any reason to be killed and not have a reason for Rosalie to hate him. Rosalie yanked Emmett away from Jacob and put herself in front of Emmett with her hands on his chest. "Calm down!" She yelled and Emmett looked past her glaring at Jacob with his hands in fists.

Jacob got himself up and stood not returning Emmett's look with a glare or anything close. He looked at Rosalie and frowned. "Rosie..."

"No Jacob."

"We need to talk about this..." He muttered frowning. She turned to him and he saw her angered expression, it almost made him flinch. "NO!"

"At least to explain everything! Rosie please!"

"Stop calling her that MUTT!" Emmett half yelled, half growled the words and Rosalie put a hand over his mouth. "Emmett...please stop...but he is right...we have to talk..." Jacob sighed in relief and looked at both of them. "Look...I didn't mean to imprint on you Rosalie...but I'm not sorry that I did. The times we've spent with each other..even though it hasn't been too long I've treasured them greatly." He paused and looked at Emmett seeing his eyes black and glaring. "...I imprinted on Rosalie...as you heard...we're meant to be together in some twisted sense of fate. You can either accept that or hate it...but either way it usually end up happening." Emmett's expression softened slightly but then went hard again and he blew up and started yelling, "What! No this...this is all wrong it can't be true!"

"...But it is..." Jacob sighed speaking calmly and low. Emmett snarled and started to lunge at him again but Rosalie held him back. "Jacob go."

"Rosie..."

"Just go! I need to talk to him! To calm him down we'll talk more later but GO!" Jacob didn't trust to leave her alone with Emmett now but he did as she said. He backed up and phased, then ran to La Push not stopping until at the cliffs.

Rosalie put her hands on each side of Emmett's face and looked at him. He was furious, you could see that just by looking at him. "Emmett..."

"I don't want him near you or even speaking to you!" Emmett tried not to yell but it was hard. Rosalie just stared at him and took a step back. "He's in the pack..."

"I don't give a damn!" He yelled, keeping his hands in fists by his sides. "He's helping us fight. They all are. I'll be near him..Emmett he's been a good friend to me.."

Emmett just laughed. It sounded full of anger and hurt. "Do you think he would have given you a second look if he hadn't...imprinted...on you? He would have hated you! Called you a leech!"

"Maybe.."

"NO! No maybe Rose! He would have!" Emmett pulled Rosalie closer by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Why don't you see that?" He said in a more softer tone. Rosalie felt upset and refused to look at him. "I...I just understand what its like to have a friend thats different..I know why Bella was so comfortable with him..." Emmett stared at Rosalie and started to realize something. "...Rose...do you love him?" Rosalie looked at Emmett and hugged him. Her hug was tight and he felt her kiss his cheek softly. "I love you." He hugged her back and hid his face in her neck sighing. "...We need to go speak with Carlisle." Rosalie stepped away and ran home, Emmett followed slower and realized something once again.

She hadn't answered his question.

* * *

_-La Push-Cliffs-_

Jacob was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't meant for Emmett to hear let alone know yet. But some part of him was...relieved. He didn't want Rosalie alone telling him, but he didn't want her getting yelled at either. He knew Emmett would try to force him to stay away from her. He felt pain just thinking about never seeing her again, he knew Sam would try to force him to stay away from all of them after the fight. Jacob knew someone else had phased and thats when he quickly phased back. He didn't want anyone else knowing anything yet, he needed to get things fixed before the pack started making remarks and Sam started making orders.

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

"Carlisle something happened with Jacob.."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle turned to Emmett and Rosalie who were standing a bit apart, arms crossed. "I almost strangled him." Emmett said it matter of factly which caused Edward in the other room to stop playing the piano. "Why?" Carlisle actually yelled. He never yelled but this surprised him. "Because...he..."

* * *

Next:

"You knew! All this time! I thought I could trust you! Why wouldn't you tell me?" Rosalie screamed at Edward who stayed leaning against the tree calmly and looked at her.

"Why would it matter Rosalie? Do you think it would have been any easier on you?"

"It might have! Edward I should have known!" She paced back and forth gripping her hair and Edward walked to her. "He wanted to tell you himself when he knew you better. Give him a break Rosalie, hell give me a break! Do you think this was easy for me to do?"

"You lied to me.." Rosalie shoved her hands into her pockets and slightly glared at her brother. "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried making it long and I gave you a longer preview than usual for the next chapter :) i'll try to update as soon as i can, i'll update faster this time (i swear) if i get over 5 reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Knowing

I apologize for not updating in months, I have had writers block and it is a major pain. I will do my best to update this story along with **Ashes To Ashes** as much as I possibly can. Thank you and enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Previously:**

**"I don't give a damn!" He yelled, keeping his hands in fists by his sides. "He's helping us fight. They all are. I'll be near him..Emmett he's been a good friend to me.."**

**Emmett just laughed. It sounded full of anger and hurt. "Do you think he would have given you a second look if he hadn't...imprinted...on you? He would have hated you! Called you a leech!"**

**"Maybe.."**

**"NO! No maybe Rose! He would have!" Emmett pulled Rosalie closer by the shoulders and gently shook her. "Why don't you see that?" He said in a more softer tone. Rosalie felt upset and refused to look at him. "I...I just understand what its like to have a friend thats different..I know why Bella was so comfortable with him..." Emmett stared at Rosalie and started to realize something. "...Rose...do you love him?" Rosalie looked at Emmett and hugged him. Her hug was tight and he felt her kiss his cheek softly. "I love you." He hugged her back and hid his face in her neck sighing. "...We need to go speak with Carlisle." Rosalie stepped away and ran home, Emmett followed slower and realized something once again.**

**She hadn't answered his question.**

* * *

**_-La Push-Cliffs-_**

**Jacob was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't meant for Emmett to hear let alone know yet. But some part of him was...relieved. He didn't want Rosalie alone telling him, but he didn't want her getting yelled at either. He knew Emmett would try to force him to stay away from her. He felt pain just thinking about never seeing her again, he knew Sam would try to force him to stay away from all of them after the fight. Jacob knew someone else had phased and thats when he quickly phased back. He didn't want anyone else knowing anything yet, he needed to get things fixed before the pack started making remarks and Sam started making orders.**

* * *

**_-Cullen Home-_**

**"Carlisle something happened with Jacob.."**

**"What do you mean?" Carlisle turned to Emmett and Rosalie who were standing a bit apart, arms crossed. "I almost strangled him." Emmett said it matter of factly which caused Edward in the other room to stop playing the piano. "Why?" Carlisle actually yelled. He never yelled but this surprised him. "Because...he..."**

* * *

Chapter Nine-Knowing

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

"He what?" Carlisle was becoming aggravated, he could see Rosalie shifting from each foot, back and forth as Edward came into the room. "He imprinted.." Edward said before the others. Rosalie turned to Edward with her hands in fists. Her nervousness was gone as she started to realize something. "Did you know, Edward?"

"Emmett, explain to Carlisle what imprinting is, I see you overheard Jacob so you can tell Father while I speak to Rosalie...outside." Edward walked to Rosalie, taking her by the arm leading her outside. They went down the steps, that is when Rosalie yanked her arm away from his hold.

Edward walked and turned to face her. "Did you know?" Her voice was starting to raise as she walked to him. "Rosalie...I..." She pushed hi against the tree yelling at him. "Edward! Tell me the truth dammit! Did you know?"

Edward sighed and stayed leaning against the tree, as he looked at her. "Yes I did know."

"You knew! All this time! I thought I could trust you! Why wouldn't you tell me?" Rosalie screamed at Edward who stayed leaning against the tree calmly and looked at her.

"Why would it matter Rosalie? Do you think it would have been any easier on you?"

"It might have! Edward I should have known!" She paced back and forth gripping her hair and Edward walked to her. "He wanted to tell you himself when he knew you better. Give him a break Rosalie, hell give me a break! Do you think this was easy for me to do?"

"You lied to me.." Rosalie shoved her hands into her pockets and slightly glared at her brother. "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything."

"You SHOULD have Edward! For goodness sake, Jacob was trying to take Bella from you!" She glared at Edward only for him to shake his head.

"Yes he did...but then he realized why he was able to imprint on you...Rosalie this helped him see he wasn't meant for her." Edward tried speaking calmly even though he wanted to yell, he wanted to tell Rosalie this all wasn't about her but he kept that to himself. "And you think he's meant for me?"

Edward stayed quiet for a minute. He started to speak but then saw in Rosalie's mind, what Emmett had asked her, and also her not answer him. This made him stop and think for a moment and he looked at her. "Rosalie...do you..."

_"I don't know...I'm so confused, Edward. I can't care for a...him...its not right...how would that be fair to Emmett?" _Rosalie thought her words so she wouldn't have to speak out loud, Edward thought about what she said and he couldn't even say anything.

Because he had know idea.

* * *

_-La Push-Sam's Home-_

Jacob tried his best to look normal as him and the rest of the pack stood in a circle around the fire. Sam was speaking but Jacob barely heard words, he heard the words "fight" and "kill" but that was all. His mind was on what had happened after he told Rosalie, she didn't say to never come around her again, which he was thankful for.

But he knew Emmett would eventually want to kill him. She told him that they would talk more later, he hoped she'd be able to. He was afraid Emmett would tell her things that would change her mind...or she would change her mind on her own.

"Jacob?" His attention snapped back in place like someone pulling and letting go of a rubber band. He looked at Sam and noticed everyone else was looking at him. "What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Sam folded his arms. Jacob blinked and gave a slow nod to show he did, when he actually didn't. Sam didn't look happy with that answer he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Phase."

Jacob started to feel panicked, he didn't want anyone to know so he started to shake his head. "No..Sam."

"I said phase." Sam used the alpha order, before Jacob could say anything else, he felt his body changing as he shifted. He fell to the ground on all fours as he finally changed, he watched Sam phase quickly afterwards and watched him freeze.

Sam saw everything, he saw how Jacob told Rosalie, he saw Emmett's reaction. This caused a growl to come from Sam, he started walking and the others, except Paul and Leah phased. _"You won't be able to fight with a clear head, Jacob." _

_"He's going to be too focused on her."_ Sam spoke then Quil did. Jacob looked from each of them and tried not to focus on all of the negative comments they were making. Then Paul and Leah phased. Things got worse.

_"Maybe we need to keep him away from the fight, keep him away from her. We don't need to worry about him getting himself killed over her." _That was Embry talking. Jacob growled and Sam finally shook his big head and stood. _"That is ENOUGH! Jacob I've decided what I am going to do."_

Jacob looked at same practically glaring then saw it in his mind. _"NO!"_ Jacob yelled in everyone's heads.

* * *

_-Bella's House-_

"I'm worried about Jacob, Edward." Bella looked at Edward as he sat down next to her on her bed. "Bella...you shouldn't worry about Jacob..he is...will be fine."

"But Edward I feel bad...he won't even know about us.." Edward sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he looked at Bella and took her hand in his.

"Bella...Jacob imprinted on Rosalie." Bella felt surprise and just stared at Edward, she remembered everything Jacob told her about imprinting and she shook her head. "What.."

* * *

_-Cullen House-_

Rosalie stood looking out the window with her arms around herself. Jasper walked inside the room and blinked leaning against the wall from feeling her emotions. She glanced over at him and frowned. "I'm sorry.."

"Rosalie...I don't know the whole story but...by how your feeling its..." He trailed off with a shake of his head. They were alone in the house as Edward was at Bella's, Carlisle took everyone else out hunting.

"I just don't know...I can't be his soul mate..." With a sigh, Jasper walked and stood next to Rose and looked at her. "I know how you feel Rose."

Rosalie stayed quiet and felt venom stinging her eyes. "...I love him."

* * *

**Next:**

"NO! I can't tell him that...I won't hurt Emmett!"

"So you will hurt Jacob?" Rosalie looked away from her as she frowned. "I don't know..."


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

I decided to be nice and write another chapter tonight :) now, I know the chapters are short and I'm sorry about that I'll try to get them longer, there maybe only a few chapters left, because this story will continue on for Breaking Dawn parts :)

Anyways, enjoy and I hope you like this chapter

* * *

**Previously:**

"I just don't know...I can't be his soul mate..." With a sigh, Jasper walked and stood next to Rose and looked at her. "I know how you feel Rose."

Rosalie stayed quiet and felt venom stinging her eyes. "...I love him."

* * *

Chapter Ten-Truth

* * *

_-Cullen House-_

"Are you going to tell him?" Jasper stood next to her as he looked at her expression. He could feel her emotions, how she felt confused and plenty of other emotions. "I don't know..."

"Well, if I could give you advice, I'd say tell him...it may help with the fighting. I'm not sure how he is right now but I am sure its not the best considering if Emmett tried to kill him." Jasper folded his arms across his chest and Rosalie looked at him. "...I think you right...and wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Jasper felt that she was starting to feel...regret. Why regret? He thought.

"I know...what I have to do now..."

"Rose...what?" Rosalie frowned and shook her head. "I need to see Jacob...tonight."

* * *

_-La Push-Sam's Home-_

_"You cannot tell them Sam!" _

_"Actually I can, maybe your father and the others will know what to do about this. And for now, you...cannot go to her." _Sam used the alpha command and Jacob shook, worse than he would have before phasing. He snapped his teeth towards Sam and advanced on him. _"Take it back! NOW!"_ He yelled at Sam.

Paul, Jared, even Embry went and stood in front of Jacob to block his path from Sam. _"Its not worth it Jake...its only temporary." _

_"He's right Jacob. I wouldn't make it permanent." _Sam just sat there staring at them all. Jacob snarled and felt so tempted to force him to take it back, but decided against it. He knew he would have to lift the order, because of them all fighting together. Jacob left all of them running into the woods towards his house.

He wanted so badly to see Rosalie but now he couldn't. He had always wondered how strong an imprint pull could be, he had even wondered if he could break command for his imprint.

But right now, he wasn't going to try anything.

* * *

_-Bella's House-_

"He imprinted on her Bella." Bella stood and walked to the window as Edward stayed sitting on her bed. She wrapped her arms around herself then turned towards him shaking her head. "Is that why your so okay with this?"

"What?" Edward stood as he thought about her question. Was he okay with this? No, but he was relieved. He was relieved that Jacob wasn't fighting for Bella so hard. Not that he didn't believe Bella wouldn't have stayed with him, but that Jacob would have just continued and never left it alone.

"You too calm about this...Emmett would kill Jacob over this."

"Well, Emmett can't. For one I wouldn't let him and two Rosalie wouldn't.." Edward tried to sound sure of himself but he knew how angry Rosalie could get, he knew how much she disliked the wolves, all her pet names for them was her actually being nice. She could get a lot worse.

"Bella...I'm glad that he can move on from you. I didn't want to worry about him coming around you, phasing if he heard something he didn't like. He could have hurt you..."

"And you think he wouldn't hurt Rosalie? Edward he'd never hurt me." Bella just started to pace back and forth as she sighed. Edward shook his head and walked to her taking her hand in his. "I know that...at least now. And he can't hurt Rosalie, he'd die first."

Bella was silent for a few minutes as she thought about all he said. Sometimes she was glad that he couldn't hear her thoughts, that she had them to herself.

"How does Rosalie feel about him?" Bella finally said as she looked at Edward. Edward stayed quiet as he sat back down on her bed. He didn't want to freely say anything that would make Rosalie angry with him, but then again this was Bella's friend, one who helped her when she was gone.

With a sigh he looked at her and said...

* * *

_-Cullen House-_

Rosalie was pulling her jacket on just as she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it and opened it, she could already smell who it was, she heard the heartbeat as soon as it was within her hearing range, she also heard the angry breathing.

"What do you want?" Rosalie looked at who came to see her, her eyes meeting an ice cold glare as she stepped back as Leah stepped inside coming towards her. "You have screwed up everything about Jacob."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie didn't have time for this, in fact she didn't want it.

"You and your whole leech family have ruined everything, from the moment he saw you his fate was screwed." Rosalie put a hand to her forehead and hissed out low. "I'm NOT...doing this right now...I was just on my way to see Jacob before Emmett came back."

"So, going to switch back and forth aren't you? How nice of you leech." Rosalie had enough by now, she walked up to Leah and "gently" shoved her into the wall that was closest and held her there. "ENOUGH! I love Emmett, he's my husband, I wouldn't cheat and I sure as HELL wouldn't do that to Jacob! I love them both. Okay? If that is such a problem with you then go talk to your brother or ex about it because I don't care. I am tired of being lectured, first by Emmett about how Jacob wouldn't have care, well know what? Screw all of you."

Rosalie let go and backed away from Leah. Leah had fought against phasing, for the sake of the fight that was coming soon. "You love Jacob? How can you be so sure so soon?"

Rosalie glanced away from Leah and sighed. "I don't know, I just...I see why Bella got along good so fast with him...he's a good person...someone who can listen and make you feel great, even when you don't."

Leah stared at Rosalie and crossed her arms tightly. "Then you should tell him that."

"What?" Rosalie blinked her eyes quickly and swallowed the venom that was pooling in her mouth. "You should tell him how you feel."

"NO! I can't tell him that...I won't hurt Emmett!"

"So you will hurt Jacob?" Rosalie looked away from her as she frowned. "I don't know..." Rosalie knew what she had to do, she had to do what she thought of, but she couldn't let anyone else know. "I...I'm going to go see him."

"Sam gave him an order that he couldn't go to you." Leah frowned when she said that, Rosalie only smirked walking past Leah towards the door. "He's not coming to me, I'm going to him." Rosalie ran at her full speed before Leah could say anything else.

* * *

_-La Push- Jacob's Home-_

Jacob had done phased back and was in his clothes standing in his kitchen when he heard the knock at the door. His dad wasn't there, he was somewhere out with Sue Clearwater.

Sniffing he smelt who it was and almost dropped his glass, he quickly ran and opened the door as he saw Rosalie. "Rose-" She covered his mouth and stepped inside making him back up. "I don't have much time...Jacob I'm so sorry about Emmett and I promise that it won't happen again, but I need to speak with you."

Jacob nodded and stayed silent seeing that Rosalie looked like she had more to say. "I...Jacob I care about you...I want you to know that before the fight...I care about you and Emmett both...please don't fight without a clear head then okay?...Promise me." She pulled her hand away from his mouth and he felt...surprised.

He never truly thought that she'd ever care for him, he was just a mutt to her. At least he thought he was. He hugged her around the waist pulling her closer as he hugged her. "I promise...I shouldn't have told you until after the fight."

"I'm glad you told me...stay clear of Emmett and I'll talk to him, make him understand." Rosalie whispered and stepped back from Jacob. "I want you...to do your best when fighting..don't worry about me...I'll be fine."

"But Rosalie if-" Jacob spoke but Rose cut him off by covering his mouth. "I will be fine..." Jacob nodded and Rosalie breathed out. Her breath went across his face, so did her scent. She smelt different to him than all the other vampires did, she smelt sweeter.

"I have to go now...I'll see you soon..I promise." Before Jacob could say anything, as soon as he blinked, Rosalie was gone.

* * *

**Next:**

"Tomorrow is the fight Edward...after its over...I have to tell Jacob something...and I've made the decision." Rosalie looked at Edward as she spoke.

"Your going to tell him the truth." Edward understood, he hated it but he understood why.


	11. Chapter 11: Before The Fight

I'm glad everyone's enjoying this story :) anyway obviously you want to get to the actual chapter so I'll go quiet for now lol

* * *

**Previously:**

He never truly thought that she'd ever care for him, he was just a mutt to her. At least he thought he was. He hugged her around the waist pulling her closer as he hugged her. "I promise...I shouldn't have told you until after the fight."

"I'm glad you told me...stay clear of Emmett and I'll talk to him, make him understand." Rosalie whispered and stepped back from Jacob. "I want you...to do your best when fighting..don't worry about me...I'll be fine."

"But Rosalie if-" Jacob spoke but Rose cut him off by covering his mouth. "I will be fine..." Jacob nodded and Rosalie breathed out. Her breath went across his face, so did her scent. She smelt different to him than all the other vampires did, she smelt sweeter.

"I have to go now...I'll see you soon..I promise." Before Jacob could say anything, as soon as he blinked, Rosalie was gone.

* * *

Chapter Eleven-Before The Fight

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

Rosalie had done showered and changed her clothes and hunted by the time Emmett came home. He had smelt some wolf in the air, but Rosalie told him Leah's visit only she told him about Leah speaking about the fight and how much she hated her family. Emmett was still angry about the imprinting, Rosalie could understand, about now Rosalie and Emmett were in their bedroom sitting across from each other on the bed.

"Do you love him?" Emmett looked at her, speaking low but serious. Rosalie hated being asked so much, under her armor that she would put up she wasn't truly cold, Royce had made her cold. Him and his friends.

"Yes...I do...but only as a friend Emmett. Your my husband, I love you." Rose looked him in the eyes while she spoke, she didn't have to be a mind reader to know he doubted her. The doubt was so clear in his eyes and on his face, that it might as well have been written on his forehead.

"Emmett...you have to believe me..."

"And why do I _have_ to believe you Rosalie? Because you say so? Because he's just lying and isn't your soul mate?" Emmett almost growled the words while he was speaking. "I don't have to believe you...I want to Rose...I really do...you are _my_ wife..._my_ soul mate. This is just so much for me to take in..and even you can't deny that real love for someone comes after loving them as a friend. He isn't family, you can't say you love him like family."

Rosalie stared at Emmett, frowning. She hated this, all of it. She hated fighting with Emmett, she hated feeling insecure. Right now she was vulnerable, she hated being that to. Rosalie got up from the bed going to the door and stepped out of it, pulling it shut behind her.

She stood there a moment waiting to see if Emmett would follow her, but after two minutes, which felt longer to her, she heard no movement. No footsteps, no nothing from inside the room.

She walked away from the door, walking down the stairs and to outside at a normal human pace. She kept walking until she was outside, Edward was walking out of the woods tree line as they stopped in front of each other.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Edward could see her thoughts, he could see everything that happened with Emmett...and Jacob. "I hardly know..." Rosalie whispered. Edward glanced over her shoulder to see in the window as Emmett was looking at her, Edward took her by the arm and walked into the woods with her.

"Rose he just is feeling angry about this...he doesn't understand."

"No..." Rosalie pulled away from Edward and looked at him. "He doesn't trust me...he doesn't believe me..." There was silence between them, Edward didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing, but he didn't want to say something to help Jacob either. He'd be betraying his brother.

"Tomorrow is the fight Edward...after its over...I have to tell Jacob something...and I've made the decision." Rosalie looked at Edward as she spoke.

"Your going to tell him the truth." Edward understood, he hated it but he understood why. He didn't think she should tell Jacob anything, but he wouldn't step in, this wasn't his business to do anything about it anymore.

* * *

_-La Push- First Beach-_

Jacob was sitting looking at the waves as he heard someone walk up, he sniffed and sighed. "What do you want Leah?"

Leah walked to him and sat down next to him. "I visited your bloodsucker." She said calmly.

Jacob growled at looked at her, glaring. "Her name is Rosalie."

"Your making all of this so hard for me and everyone else." Leah looked at him. He just looked over to her with a confused expression. "For _you_?"

Leah nodded and Jacob stood up as he spoke. "You have got to be the most self-absorbed person alive, Leah. I'd hate if I shattered some of your dream world. _Go, away._"

"Can't you just see this from _my_ perspective for a minute?" Leah crossed her arms and stood as well. "If I pretend to listen will you leave?"

"Jacob ever since you have imprinted on her, everything has been a mess! This is making me sick! I don't even _like_ that _leech_. You have me and almost everyone else in the pack that hasn't imprinted grieving and angry over the _bloodsucker_! First you want to kill her then you want to-"

"Enough Leah." Jacob cut her off, becoming angry. He was trying to keep his shaking from getting any worse but Leah just kept talking. "She might be killed anyway, the fight is tomorrow and who knows maybe the newborns as they are called will take the problem away."

This time Jacob had to really try to keep his control. He glared at her and spoke angrily saying, "If you are concerned or upset about confusion Leah, how do you think the rest of us feel like looking at Sam through your eyes? It is bad enough that Emily has to deal with _your_ fixation. She doesn't need us guys grieving after him to."

He almost regretted the words that came from his mouth when he saw the pain that filled Leah's eyes, the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes if she would let them. She shoved him back and glared. "Screw you, Jacob." She left him alone, he stayed silent as she left him.

He sat back down imagining how pissed the rest of them would be at him, surely they would see it all in Leah's head. Seth and Sam would be pissed at him but they'd have to get over it and understand that Leah pushed him too far.

He was already worried enough about Rosalie in the fight, if she got killed he wouldn't know what he'd do, other than die with her.

* * *

_-Cullen Home- _

"Emmett, you should be easier on Rosalie. She's having a hard time enough for herself as it is, she doesn't need you telling her things like you did." Carlisle sat in his study with Emmett sitting in the chair across from him.

"I know Carlisle...but I can't help it. How would you feel if a dog imprinted on Esme?"

Carlisle sighed heavily and looked to Emmett who was slumping in his chair. Carlisle thought about it deeply, he finally sighed and nodded. "I would try to understand...surely I would be angry but I wouldn't lash out at Esme. It wouldn't be her fault, she wouldn't have been the one to do it or control it."

Emmett stood up, the chair flying back hitting the floor. "But Rosalie isn't making him go away Carlisle! She loves him as a friend supposedly! How do I know its not more than that?"

Carlisle stayed sitting as he looked at Emmett. "You don't. But you can't doubt her. What if she's as torn about his as you are? You are here...yelling about something that I understand wasn't in any control, the wolves cannot control it. I believe if they could, Jacob would have imprinted on Bella. You need to be there for Rosalie, if she develops feelings for him then you can speak it..._calmly_ with her. You cannot treat her different if she does. I don't want either of you hurting, your my family...but you have to understand your wife's situation."

Emmett inside was seething from anger. He didn't want to lash out at Carlisle anymore, though he didn't want to lash out at Rosalie. He knew who he wanted to lash out at, but he couldn't. He paced back and forth until he finally left the room fast. He needed to clear his mind, he needed to hunt.

* * *

**Next:**

"Jacob..." He looked at her as she came towards him quickly and when she was near him, his arms locked around her waist, pulling her closer against him. "Wait..."

"Why Rosie?.."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for Leah and Jacob speaking I added some of the epilogue from **Eclipse** but changed it a little, I hope its good :)


	12. Chapter 12: It's Time

Alright so its close to coming to the end of Innocent Sorrow, by "end" i only mean end of it until the sequal, This is **Eclipse** parts, so next will obviously be **Breaking Dawn**. I am still trying to think up a name for the 2nd story for this, when I do I'll let you know about it :)

anyway, hope you like this chap!

* * *

**Previously: Jake:**

This time Jacob had to really try to keep his control. He glared at her and spoke angrily saying, "If you are concerned or upset about confusion Leah, how do you think the rest of us feel like looking at Sam through your eyes? It is bad enough that Emily has to deal with _your_ fixation. She doesn't need us guys grieving after him to."

He almost regretted the words that came from his mouth when he saw the pain that filled Leah's eyes, the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes if she would let them. She shoved him back and glared. "Screw you, Jacob." She left him alone, he stayed silent as she left him.

He sat back down imagining how pissed the rest of them would be at him, surely they would see it all in Leah's head. Seth and Sam would be pissed at him but they'd have to get over it and understand that Leah pushed him too far.

He was already worried enough about Rosalie in the fight, if she got killed he wouldn't know what he'd do, other than die with her.

* * *

**Previously: Emmett:**

Carlisle stayed sitting as he looked at Emmett. "You don't. But you can't doubt her. What if she's as torn about his as you are? You are here...yelling about something that I understand wasn't in any control, the wolves cannot control it. I believe if they could, Jacob would have imprinted on Bella. You need to be there for Rosalie, if she develops feelings for him then you can speak it..._calmly_ with her. You cannot treat her different if she does. I don't want either of you hurting, your my family...but you have to understand your wife's situation."

Emmett inside was seething from anger. He didn't want to lash out at Carlisle anymore, though he didn't want to lash out at Rosalie. He knew who he wanted to lash out at, but he couldn't. He paced back and forth until he finally left the room fast. He needed to clear his mind, he needed to hunt.

* * *

Chapter Twelve-It's Time

* * *

_-Fight Destination- _

Rosalie was waiting for the newborns, Emmett and Jasper were practicing with everyone else as Alice saw that they had a bit of time before the newborns arrived. Emmett and her hadn't spoken since the night before, she tried but he'd ignore her.

She glanced every now and then at them and would sigh. She needed to speak to Jacob, the night before everyone had gotten here, Jacob and Edward had helped Bella up to the tent, Edward following after Jacob taking her.

Rosalie walked to the tree line as she casually looked around, she glanced over her shoulder making sure Emmett was busy and ran off quickly, she didn't have much time until the newborns arrived.

* * *

_-Tent-_

Jacob paced back and forth as he remembered his talk with Edward while Bella slept, it wasn't anything fancy, Jacob expressed how worried he was for Rosalie, only after Edward saw it in his mind. Jacob continued pacing as he thought about Rosalie, he thought about how she looked, how she spoke and acted.

His thoughts started to wonder on his own as Edward walked past him growling a bit. "Do you think you could _attempt_ to control your thoughts?"

Jacob went still and turned away from Edward. "No one said you had to listen."

"I wish I _could_, you have _no_ idea how loud your thoughts are." Edward said through his teeth. He didn't like that he had to hear Jacob's thoughts about Bella before, but now still didn't like that he had to hear his thoughts about Rosalie.

Jacob wasn't comfortable with knowing that Edward could read minds, he was trying his best to ignore it but it was hard to ignore. Edward sighed and shook his head. "Rosalie is wanting to speak with you...better go catch her."

Jacob walked off, through the path stopping when he saw Rosalie, her hair up was in a braid and she walked to him. "We don't have a lot of time Jacob I..." He saw that she was tense and frowned.

"What Rosalie?" He stopped a few steps from her and watched her glance down.

* * *

-_Field-_

"The wolves are in their places, the newborns won't notice them until they are attack." Carlisle spoke to the rest and Emmett glanced around. "Where's Rose?" Emmett noticed she wasn't around, this worried him. He left them walking over smelling for her scent as he started to follow it.

"Emmett! Hurry we don't have much time!" Alice called to him and he took off in a run as he followed Rosalie's scent, he followed it close to where Bella and the rest were.

He climbed up only to see something that caused him to be furious.

* * *

_-Mountain side-_

"Rosalie I need to go." Jacob said finally when Rosalie wouldn't say anything, he started to turn away only to pause as she finally spoke up.

"Jacob..." He looked at her as she came towards him quickly and when she was near him, his arms locked around her waist, pulling her closer against him. "Wait..."

"Why Rosie?.."

"You have to be careful out there...you can't get hurt." She moved her hands up his chest, sliding her arms around his neck. "I'm more worried about you being hurt."

"Jacob please...just..." Rosalie sighed annoyed that she couldn't think of the right words. "Just wha-" Jacob was cut off from his speaking as she kissed his lips. It only took him a few seconds to recover from the shock of it before his arms tightened around her waist and he was kissing her back.

What they didn't know, was Emmett saw them.

Rosalie had slipped her fingers through Jacob's hair as they continued to kiss, they stayed close to each other until they reluctantly broke apart. "We have to get down there..." Rosalie whispered and started to step back but Jacob stopped her.

"Not yet...what are we now Rosalie? Please I have to know now."

Rosalie smiled softly and whispered again, "More than before." She kissed him once before she quickly moved from his arms and was gone within a blink of an eye.

Jacob stood there for a moment with a smile on his face until he moved, phasing and going to meet up with the others.

Rosalie made her way back to her family and saw them all standing being ready. She cleared her throat as she walked to them, taking her place next to Emmett. "Where were you?" He asked her, he didn't sound happy at all.

"Checking in with Edward and the rest." She replied normally.

Emmett looked to her with a glare. "And did you enjoy your..._chat_?" Rosalie looked at him and saw the anger, she knew what he meant by chat, she never thought he'd see her and Jacob.

"It had to be done." She looked away as Emmett continued to stare at her. Alice glanced around and frowned. "It's time." They all heard the running as soon as it came within hearing range, they smelt the different scents as all the newborns got closer and they started to move.

* * *

_-At The Pack-_

Jacob met up with the pack quickly, it was no doubt that everyone saw inside his head what happened with him and Rosalie. Leah growled and huffed out breath as she stood walking, digging her claws into the ground.

_"We'll be having a talk later, Jacob."_ Sam spoke as he sat waiting, watching from a far enough distance. _"If you say so." _Jacob didn't care, he knew what the talk would be about. He was getting tired of Sam snapping at everyone who even remotely said the wrong thing to Leah.

They watched as the newborns and Cullen's started fighting. _"Time to go." _Paul said all too happily as the pack, jumped out from where they were waiting, Paul grabbing one newborn by the head with his teeth.

Sam grabbing another around the waist. Jacob didn't jump with them, he ran around to the side until he jumped out tackling one newborn. He easily took its head off breaking it apart.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rosalie fighting with one as another came after her. He ran to it, grabbing it around the legs biting them almost completely off as he threw it over into the air, which Leah jumped catching the newborn by the torso with her mouth, slamming it into the ground then biting off its head.

The fight continued, the newborns weren't expecting the wolves, they tried fighting them, but were killed. Rosalie went to help get a newborn away from Carlisle as Emmett was becoming crowded with them. Jacob easily grabbed one by the head, crushing it in his mouth.

Emmett angrily punched two in the guts, yanking their arms off along with their heads as he glared at Jacob. "This changes _nothing_."

* * *

**Next:**

_"NO!"_ Jacob ran towards Leah as the newborn grabbed her from the side, Rosalie was close to her, she started to yank one away as another newborn jumped out grabbing Rosalie's head from behind.

* * *

Author's Note:

I added another part from **Eclipse**, it being the little thoughts talk between Jacob and Edward, I like adding parts from the book into this story and my other ones because it makes it better with actual things from the books.

Hope you liked this chapter =D the next will come soon


	13. Chapter 13: Kill

Alright, I have to say thank you everyone for all the nice/awesome reviews =D it makes me happy to see what you say about the story, for those who don't read my other fanfic **Ashes To Ashes** i ask that you please read it :) or at least give it a chance lol, there is **one** more chapter in I.S. before i "end" it so the sequel to this will be called **Innocent Betrayal**. I'll add it as soon as I can, when I do add a chapter on the next part, I'll add a note here to let everyone know :) anyway, enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Previously:**

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rosalie fighting with one as another came after her. He ran to it, grabbing it around the legs biting them almost completely off as he threw it over into the air, which Leah jumped catching the newborn by the torso with her mouth, slamming it into the ground then biting off its head.

The fight continued, the newborns weren't expecting the wolves, they tried fighting them, but were killed. Rosalie went to help get a newborn away from Carlisle as Emmett was becoming crowded with them. Jacob easily grabbed one by the head, crushing it in his mouth.

Emmett angrily punched two in the guts, yanking their arms off along with their heads as he glared at Jacob. "This changes _nothing_."

* * *

Chapter Thirteen-Kill

* * *

_-Field-_

Jacob growled at Emmett then ran off, the rest of the newborns were scattering trying to fight their best, even when one newborn would be able to fight a Cullen, a wolf would run and take it away, biting off its head.

Jacob ran towards Alice, she was being chased by a newborn, Alice jumped sideways, rolling over Jacob's back landing on her feet as Jacob bit into the newborns torso. He tackled it to the ground using his paws to hold it down as Jasper came over and ripped off its head. "Thanks." Jasper was gone in a flash.

Jacob looked at the very few newborns, there was only about 5 left. He looked fast then found who he was looking for, Rosalie was fighting two newborns, one had grabbed her arm but she turned doing a high kick which kicked him back. Jacob was over to her in less than a second, also was Emmett. Emmett grabbed one of the newborns tossing her to Jacob as Jacob bit her head off.

Rosalie looked between the two giving each a smile then ran off to Carlisle and Esme. Jacob looked around and waited, he didn't see his help needed anymore, the rest of the newborns Jasper and Alice took care of.

Jacob could see in his head what was happening with Edward and Bella. Seth was killing Victoria's pawn, when Seth was in view of Edward and Bella, Jacob could see what Seth saw.

Victoria was dead.

_"Good job Seth."_ Jacob spoke in his mind to Seth as he walked to check on all the newborns to make sure all of their heads were off. The other pack members were doing the same.

"Who's this?" Jacob looked over at Rosalie spoke. She was speaking to Carlisle and Esme and he walked closer to have a look. "Bree Tanner. She didn't fight."

"Oh...that's good." Jacob could see Rosalie smile and followed her as she went and sat down. He sat next to her then laid his head down across her legs. Rosalie looked down at him and gently rubbed his head. "Emmett saw us.." She whispered and Jacob whined.

"Jacob unless you want to be thrown. Get away from my wife." Emmett's voice was low and full of anger, Jacob stood and turned his head glaring at Emmett and Rosalie stood getting between them. "Stop it! Not here."

Jacob glanced between them then walked to the other wolves. Seth, Edward and Bella were coming down just now, and were meeting up with everyone, but something was wrong. Leah growled and started running towards a newborn that came out from the woods.

He had been hiding. Edward noticed and yelled, "No Leah!" Rosalie went to help her fast, Jacob saw it all happening but he also saw something else.

_"NO!"_ Jacob ran towards Leah as the newborn grabbed her from the side, Rosalie was close to her, she started to yank one away as another newborn jumped out grabbing Rosalie's head from behind. Jacob growled jumping into the air grabbing the newborn by its head.

He snapped its head in half, biting into its shoulders yanking it up, throwing its body into the one that was trying to get its arms around Leah. _"Get her away, NOW." _Jacob yelled in his head to the other wolves, also to Edward. Edward rushed over pulling Rosalie away, he could see inside Jacob's head her being close made him distracted.

Jacob felt the arms around him before he had time to react, the newborn squeezed him, breaking his ribs. Leah jumped up tackling the newborns, the other wolves ran helping her kill it.

Jacob dropped to the ground human and held his side. "Jacob!" Emmett grabbed Rosalie stopping her from going to him as she pushed at him. "Emmett stop!"

"No." All members of the pack had done phased and dressed and were at Jacob's side by the time Emmett stopped Rosalie. "They need to help him." He spoke calmly to her as she pushed away from him.

Alice was rushing them as she knew members of the volturi were coming, the pack members picked up Jacob and carried him off quickly. Rosalie wanted to follow them but she stayed still.

When some of the volturi walked up, the pile of fully dead newborns was burning, Rosalie heard only a few words that were being exchanged as everyone spoke, she was too worried about Jacob.

"You missed one." Rosalie's attention snapped back as Jane spoke, Jane had a smile on her face as she saw Bree. "She stopped fighting, for that we let said she could live."

"Hm...well that wasn't yours to offer her." There was silence before Jane looked at Bree, Bree dropped to the ground screaming. "Who created you?" Jane asked calmly, another scream from Bree was louder. "Why were you hear?"

"You don't have to do that she'll answer anything you ask." Esme spoke up, she hated hearing Bree scream.

Jane stopped using her power on Bree with a smile. "I know, I just like to."

"Riley wouldn't tell us...he...he said our thoughts weren't safe!" Everyone was tense as Jane looked at them all. "Her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her." Edward kept next to Bella, keeping her close.

"Edward if they did I am sure they would have taken care of her, isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle spoke next glancing from Edward to her. "Yes it is..Felix..." Felix stepped forward as Esme spoke up. "We'll take responsibility for her."

Jane just shook her head and looked to Edward and Bella. "Caius will be interested to know that she's not turned."

"The date is set." Bella looked at Jane speaking without any shakiness in her voice. Jane blinked her eyes and straightened slightly. "Felix take care of that, I'd like to go home." Felix walked forward, past Emmett and Rosalie who were near Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme as Felix grabbed Bree. All that came from Bree, besides her struggling, was her screaming no as Felix ripped her apart.

* * *

_-Jacob's House-_

When the volturi had left, Carlisle moved fast going to Jacob's house, setting up a morphine drip for Jacob as he started re-breaking his bones so they would heal correctly. Rosalie followed him over with Bella, Emmett had tried to tell her not to go but she told him she had to, so she did.

She glanced at Jacob's father every now and then as they all heard Jacob yelling from the pain. She looked away from him as she frowned. "If only he hadn't of gotten in my way I could have had it."

Leah was talking again, she'd mention that every few times which would get a result in her being told to shut up. Usually from Paul, but this time Rosalie spoke up. "Enough. Leah...that's enough." Rosalie glanced at Leah then crossed her arms as she waited.

Leah said nothing and Paul mumbled, "Starting to like Blondie a little more now."

When there was no more yelling from Jacob, the front door opened and Carlisle walked out sighing. "He should be fine now. I have him on a morphine drip but his body will burn it off. He'll heal normally." Billy looked to Carlisle, giving a slight nod. "Thank you.."

Carlisle nodded in return and walked holding his bag. "Rosalie...he's asking for you." Rosalie slowly uncrossed her arms and glanced between everyone.

"Okay.." She walked into the house, to Jacob and saw him laying in bed, bandaged up. Rosalie leaned down, sitting on her knees beside Jacob as she looked at him.

"Don't look so sad." He spoke when he saw her and she shook her head. "I told you not to get hurt..."

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Rosalie leaned on her arms slightly against his bed. "I'm sorry...thank you." Jacob managed a smile as he looked at her, she placed her hand on his softly and glanced down.

"I have to get back..."

"I know Rosie.." He sighed low and watched her as she stood up, she leaned down and kissed his cheek before straightening up. "We'll talk more once your better...we could meet at the beach..."

"I'd like that..." Rosalie glanced at Jacob one last time before leaving, she walked past them all and past Bella. "You can see him now." She followed Carlisle, leaving with him.

* * *

**Next:**

"Jacob you...I'm sorry...but you should have known..."

"You lied to me..."

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried adding what I remembered from the book/movie for what a few of them said, i wasn't sure about this chapter but I decided to leave it like it was lol

the next chapter is the last until **Innocent Betrayal** when I make the first chap for I.B. I'll let you all know :)


	14. Epilogue

And here we are, the last chapter to Innocent Sorrow, but don't worry, Innocent Betrayal will be up VERY soon :)

* * *

**Previously:**

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Rosalie leaned on her arms slightly against his bed. "I'm sorry...thank you." Jacob managed a smile as he looked at her, she placed her hand on his softly and glanced down.

"I have to get back..."

"I know Rosie.." He sighed low and watched her as she stood up, she leaned down and kissed his cheek before straightening up. "We'll talk more once your better...we could meet at the beach..."

"I'd like that..." Rosalie glanced at Jacob one last time before leaving, she walked past them all and past Bella. "You can see him now." She followed Carlisle, leaving with him.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

_-Cullens Home-_

Rosalie stood inside her room looking out the window, a week had passed since the fight ended, Bella and Edward announced that they were engaged, she hadn't seen Jacob yet. Her and Emmett were distant ever since the fight had happened.

He wouldn't even let her explain why she kissed Jacob. Right now she was alone in the house, Emmett had gone with Jasper and Alice to hunt while Carlisle was at the hospital. She knew Esme and Alice were outside talking, Edward was most likely with Bella.

She looked at her ring as she continued thinking, Emmett and her had been married a long time, she saved his life and he helped her move on with hers.

On the other hand, Jacob was different than Emmett, and he had imprinted. She knew what she was going to do when she met Jacob before the fight, it was just hard for her to have to do it now.

She turned and walked down the stairs stopping when she saw Esme. "Rosalie can we talk?"

"I was...about to go out Esme.."

"It will only take a minute." Rosalie thought about it and finally gave a nod, she followed Esme into the living room where they both sat down next to each other. "Rose...I haven't been able to speak with you about this, any of this and I am so sorry. But...I know, I can imagine that is what you are going through."

"Things have been busy Esme...this...it is so hard to do all of this...Emmett is furious with me, Jacob..." Rosalie paused and shook her head looking away from Esme.

"What about Jacob?"

"He...he should never have listened to me."

* * *

_-La Push-Beach-_

Jacob had come to the beach everyday in case she came there, he didn't go to her house anymore. He would call Edward, Edward would tell him not to come by.

For one, Emmett wanted to fight him. For two, Jacob didn't want to put up with Rosalie or even himself hearing any yelling.

He didn't see her there yet, he shook his head and started to leave but then stopped when he smelt her scent. He turned around and saw her walking to him, she had her hands in her pockets of her jacket.

Her hair was down poking around from her hood and her expression was...cold.

Jacob went to her quickly, he hugged her close but started worrying when he never felt her hug back. "Rosie?" She stepped back from him as she kept her hands in her pockets, her expression did not change as she stepped back twice.

"Its Rosalie.." Her tone was...odd, it wasn't happy, it wasn't sad. It almost matched her expression. "What?"

"Jacob we're not going to be seeing each other anymore." Rosalie glanced away as she spoke then her eyes locked with his. He started feeling panic, it came so fast he had to catch his breath.

"Wait...he's making you...isn't he?" Jacob started shaking at the thought of Emmett forcing her to stay away, his shaking slowly stopped as she shook her head, only to start again in light slow tremors.

"No he isn't, this is my choice _not _his." Rose stood still as she spoke, her expression and tone never changed. But Jacob's did. He was becoming hurt, full of anger, and confusion.

"Your choice...no...you..." More tremors started going over him but he fought to keep them from showing.

"Jacob you...I'm sorry...but you should have known..."

"You lied to me..." Jacob spoke through his teeth as Rosalie gave a little shrug. "Maybe I did...but did you really think I would leave my husband? I love him Jacob..._him._"

"And what the hell was everything you said before? Was all of it lies?" Jacob stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the arms carefully, frowning at her. "Rosalie please..."

"I didn't want to have guilt if you did something reckless during the fight and got yourself killed." Jacob just stared at her as she spoke every word.

"I think its best if you leave...I don't want you around here...there's no reason for you to stay...Bella has us now..."

"All of it couldn't have been lies...you just won't admit it."

"Jacob. I love my husband, I could _never_ love a dog..._never._" Rosalie looked into his eyes as she spoke, he let her arms go as he backed away from her.

"Just...just go...don't make me feel guilty anymore...because I never want to see you again." Rosalie turned away from him as she spoke and she walked away, going back home. Her hands were in fists as she walked and she never looked back to him.

Jacob stood there a moment letting everything she said sink in, he felt pain all over from her words, his breathing was hard and deep as he walked over to a log that was sitting on the beach.

His hands went into fists as he kicked it in half, little splinters went up in the air as pieces of the log flew in every direction. He took off running, phasing as soon as he got into the woods and continued running, not stopping for anything.

If she wanted him gone, then he was gone.

* * *

_-Cullen Home-_

Rosalie pulled her hood down as she walked into the house, she walked up the first set of stairs slowly. Everything she had ever felt right now was gone, she felt sick with herself.

She heard the front door shut as Emmett came into the house, he followed her up. His footsteps were harder against the floor now, he knew she had been to see Jacob.

"Have a nice _chat_ with your dog Rose?" She stopped at the second landing and turned around looking at Emmett. His expression was only anger his eyes almost pitch black. "No I didn't, because you see Emmett. He's gone, I told him I never wanted to see him again."

Shock filled Emmett as he walked up to her, this surprised a part of him, but the other part wasn't so surprised. "You did?"

"Yes I did, Emmett...you are my husband, I love you. He's just a mutt...and I would rather forget that this all happened." Rosalie stepped to Emmett and hugged him tight. She hid her face against his chest and sighed.

Emmett stood there and finally hugged her back. He hugged her tightly, keeping her close as she continued to hug him as well. "Did you lie to him?" He asked, he had to know. Rosalie turned her head so she could look out the window as it started growing dark. "No...I didn't."

Later that night, they could all hear the howls as the rest of the pack looked for Jacob.

But there was none howled back from him, Rosalie knew then that he was gone. She kept her head full of walls to distract Edward whenever he was around her, even thinking of annoying songs that would make him stop.

She wanted what she said to be between her and Jacob for now.

Even if it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

Please don't hate me! lol i had to leave it off there, I'll start Innocent Betrayal soon, I promise! Sorry this chap was so short!


	15. Authors Note: Next Continuing Info

Alright this is just a note for all of you, the next story to this is up, it is called **Innocent Betrayal**.

I can't thank all of you enough for the nice reviews and I am happy that you all enjoy this story and my writing, it makes me happy seeing all your comments :) hopefully I will see you all comment on Innocent Betrayal so i know nothing is sounding wrong in it, its based on Breaking Dawn like Innocent Sorrow was based on Eclipse.

Anyway, I hope you continue reading and that you enjoy it still :)


End file.
